Technical Field
This disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) design. More specifically, this disclosure relates to transparent editing of physical data in hierarchical IC design.
Related Art
Advances in process technology and an almost unlimited appetite for consumer electronics have fueled a rapid increase in the size and complexity of IC designs. Software tools can be used to perform various operations on IC designs, e.g., creating and editing schematics and layouts, synthesizing, optimizing, and verifying circuit designs, etc. What are needed are user-friendly software tools that enable a circuit designer to create circuit designs that reduce the overall circuit design time and/or improve the overall quality of results (QoR).